Luna The HedgeHog Part 1
by The Story of Luna
Summary: Its about my life as a guardian!
1. Chapter 1

Luna the hedgehog  
Hi there my name is Luna the hedgehog and heres another story about another crazy day. It all started when I was taking swimming lessons with my older brother Sol. He is an excellent swimmer. Unfortunately I'm not. So every time I get in the river near are home I have to bring a floaty. I know what your thinking. Oh a 12 year old cant swim and needs floats. Yeah it embarrassing but remember I have the strength of 10 regular humans. Anyway lets get back to the story. So I was taking swimming lessons with Sol until i noticed a strange movement in the currents. "Sol dont you notice something wrong with the currents" I asked a bit scared. "Your right" said Sol looking closely at the water "You should get out just for safety." As i got out I felt something bite my right foot. I let out a small scream and hurried to shore but I was to slow. "Sol help..." I screamed as the thing that bit my foot dragged me down to the bottom of the river. I remember seeing Sol dive in but after that all black. I woke up in complete darkness. "Sol?" I said as I tried to find a door knob. No one answered. When I found a door and opened it there was a bright light. Once my eyes settled I found myself in a cave. But not just any normal cave. This one had a lot of computers and robots. I was looking around to see if anyone was there. Some of the computers were really cool. I was tempted to turn one on but I knew that I have to get out of here so I head for the opening. Just when I was about to go outside the cave closed me in. "You want to leave without knowing where you are?" said a cold voice. "I don't care where I am! I just want to get out!" I yelled turning around. I saw a black hedgehog with scary eyes and bluish highlights. "You look frighten. Is something wrong?" the hedgehog said stepping closer. "Y-yeah somethings wrong. I almost drown and I wake up in this weird cave. And all I want to do is see my brother again" I said stepping away. "But why would you want to see a hedgehog that lies to you" said the hedgehog looking straight into my eyes. Sol use to tell me that if a stranger walked up in front of me I should run or blast him. But something about this hedgehog seemed familiar. Even though he scares me. His green eyes look as if I've seen them before in a distant past. But I still knew I couldn't trust him, yet. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Sol never lied to me." "But I'm afraid he has. And a big secret he had kept from you" said the hedgehog giving me a picture turned over. I turned it over. It had the black hedgehog with a baby hedgehog that looked like me except it was black and blue highlights. "Why do you give me this?" I asked still staring at the picture. "That is you when you were an infant. I am your father" the black hedgehog. "Your my father. Yeah right. I don't even know your name and you want to convince me that your my father?" I said walking away. "My name is Mephiles the Dark" Mephiles said. When I turned around he was gone. I took a few steps to the exit and he sorta came from the darkness. He grabbed me from my arms and said "If you don't believe it then just watch. Chaos Control!" When he said those words he pulled out a Chaos Emerald and then it was all black. I had some kind of vision during my unconscious. I saw Sol telling me to run. When I saw him he was bleeding from everywhere. "Run..." Sol said and fell. Then I woke up. I didn't know where I was. I looked around and I saw Mephiles. I quickly ran back inside and tried to find somewhere to escape. But when I looked at a window I was in space. I had no other choice but to ask Mephiles the way out. "You can't leave just yet. I need you to look in a mirror first" said Mephiles giving me a mirror. When I looked in it I saw me but with black fur and blue highlights. I couldn't believe it. I was the girl from the picture. "How don't I know that you dyed me hair while I was passed out" I said stepping back. "If that were true then let's have a blood test" said Mephiles showing me a chair and a needle. To let you know I'm terrified of needles. That's why they needed at least 20 nurses to hold me down while I got my shots. "Ok let's do it" I said sitting in the chair. It was crazy of me saying that. If you wonder why then have you ever let a stranger take out your blood? Thought so. Anyway after we took out a bottle Mephiles placed it in a computer and it said 95%. I couldn't believe it. I got so mad 1 because Sol never told me 2 because he never took care of me when I was a baby! "If this is true then why didn't you raise me instead of Sol!" I yelled mad. "Because your brothers parent stole you from me" said Mephiles turning around "Harm and Stella attacked me and took you. For no apparent reason." "I don't believe you! Your lying!" I said tearing up "If that were true then Sol would've told me!" "Who will you believe! Your father or a liar." Mephiles said. "I... I... I'll believe the one that raised me and taught me the right way" I said brave "And I don't care what the results say. Your not my father. Harm is." Then I began to walk away. "You have no where to go!" Mephiles said. Then I have a quick vision. It showed the way to an escape pod. "Yes I do have one way" I said beginning to run. I hear Mephiles run in after me. I did something I would regret. I call out for Darkness (she is one of my forms but with a mine of her own. To sum it up she is a person I could change into). From now one its Darkness's part of the story. Hi there so let me remember oh yeah. Luna called my name and took off her necklace and I took my chance. There I saw a black hedgehog. "His name is Mephiles the dark" Luna whispered in my head. I blasted the control system and used the darkness to move around. "There's an escape pod in the left part of the ship" said Luna "there you should be able to escape." I ran as fast as I could but then I felt something grab me. It felt like Dark Power. Then Mephiles turned the lights back on. "Thought you could escape from me" said Mephiles as the power brought me closer to him. "Let me go you freak!" I yelled struggling. Then the power turned me around and I was facing him. "Is that the way to speak to your father?" said Mephiles. "I am not your daughter!" I yelled "Luna is!" "Hey" said Luna in my head. "Oh but you are my Darkness and so is Speedy" Mephiles said. I began to get worried. What will he do to me. Is he really my father? And if he is then what kind of father is he? Anyway back to the story. I was in Mephiles grip and couldn't head for the escape pod. What could I do? "Fine you caught me. Now what are you going to do with me?" I said still thinking on what to do. "Well you'll see" said Mephiles releasing me. "So that's all no evil plans no you are going to be my slave or anything?" I said confused. "No not yet" Mephiles said. "So are we going to stay on this ship or go to the Dark Mountains" I asked still not trusting Mephiles. "We will stay here for the night. Use the room in the right hall as your room. So go" said Mephiles pointing at the hall. I left to the room. It was so familiar that I felt right at home. But I couldn't in Mephiles reach. So I decided to chat with my pals Luna and the Speedster. "So what do you suggest?" I asked them. Of course when they responded nobody except me could hear then so most of the time I seemed like a nut jog. "Change into me and I'll run to the escape pod" said Speedy excited. "No he will just catch you with his Dark Power" said Luna "Maybe you can go through the vents?" "I'll go check if I could fit in there" I said to them. I found a vent but it had lasers in them. "So much for that plan" I said "So what now?" "Wait" I said "I'll wait till Mephiles is asleep and I'll run to the pod." "Great plan!" Luna and Speedy said. So I waited till he fell asleep. During the meantime I was snooping around and found a dress similar to Luna's except it was longer and black. "Yo Luna is this yours?" I asked. "If it has my signature then yes" she replied. I looked around the dress and it did have her signature. "That is weird. I've never been here in my life" said Luna. "Look a documentary, it says "Grandfathers 2nd best creation" wanna see it?" I told them. "Yeah!" Speedy replied. I put in the disc and it had a little crib chamber. "In afew short minutes Luna will be complete!" said a chubby guy. "Will she have similar qualities to me?" said Shadow. At first I didn't know he lived here. But looks like he did. "Grandfather what purposes does she have?" asked a blonde girl. "She will guard this very ship while Shadow helps the people of earth" said the chubby guy "And now she is complete. Say hello to Luna." "Grandfather she is so adorable" said the blonde girl picking up Luna. Then I paused the video. "Luna that looks exactly like..." I said but Luna cutter me off. "That is me!" Luna said joyfully "That means Mephiles isn't my dad!" "We'll let's continue watching the video" I said pressing he play button. "Although I can't make her as strong as Shadow she will have to train hard. And if you want to Shadow you could train her" said the chubby guy. "Dr. Robotnik it will be my pleasure" said Shadow. "Well that's enough recording let turn off the camera" said Dr. Robotnik. The video ended and I could feel that Luna was sad. "Why ya sad?" I asked giving Luna a face she always laughs at and makes her feel better. "Thanks for trying but I just discovered that I don't have a genetic family and that Sol isn't my real brother" said Luna. "It could be worse. You could be Mephiles daughter" said Speedy. "I think Mephiles should be asleep by now" I said sneaking around. But then I felt a huge pain in my stomach. "Uh..." I said trying as hard as I could not to be loud. "Luna I can't continue t-the necklace" I said putting it on and changed into Luna. Luna's part from now on again. So then I started feeling the pain but knew I had to go to the escape pod and go back to my brother. So I kept on walking until I reached the pod. "Finally we're here" I said to the others. But when I opened the door I found Mephiles sleeping in the chair. I gasped but he couldn't hear me. And there was no other way of moving him except using Dark Power. So I concentrated all my energy on moving him but all I did was wake him up. I hid behind a door and hoping he wouldn't find me. He yawned and then was headed for my room. When he left I ran to the control system of the pod and when I turned the system on it made a loud screech. Then I saw Mephiles running towards me. When it blasted off I felt the ship freeze he was using Dark Power on the ship! Just when I was about to be back in his reach something... someone blasted Mephiles. And he was as bright as the sun. He was my older brother Sol the hedgehog. "Did ya miss me?" said Sol smiling at me. "Very" I said smiling back. "Your not leaving Luna until the prophecy is complete!" said Mephiles grabbing me with his Dark Power. "Let her to Mephiles!" said Sol warming up his blast. "Come on Sol right now is the perfect time to tell Luna the truth. That I'm her father!" said Mephiles. "It's not true. I was created by Dr. Robotnik. Nobody is my father" I said still struggling to get free. "Luna Mephiles is right. You were created but with his blood. He is technically your dad" said Sol closing his eyes. "No it can't be true. Please tell me Sol it's not true" I said as Mephiles set me free. I began to feel abandoned. I looked back at Mephiles. With the black and blue hair I did resemble some what of him. I began to hear Darkness and Speedy saying what next? Then I felt a sharp pain everywhere. And I barely noticed that Mephiles took my necklace. In a few seconds I was on the floor. Sol ran to me and said "Calm down." I knew that Dark Luna was forcing her way out. "She's coming" I said hearing Dark Luna's thoughts "She want to kill you." Then Dark Luna came out. "Hehehe so your the little lier" said Dark Luna. Since she is my dark form I could hear what's she is saying. "Dark Luna I never lied. I barely found out myself that Mephiles is your dad" said Sol backing away. Dark Luna stepped closer and blasted Sol on his left arm. "Dark Luna please I know you don't want to do this" said Sol backing away even more. I struggled to get control. All I could say was "necklace." Then Sol had that face when he has a plan. He ran towards Mephiles and kicked him in the face. He grabbed the necklace and then was headed towards Dark Luna. I had to try to keep Dark Luna in place. When Sol put on the necklace I returned to normal but drained out. I fell to my knees and looked at Sol. "Thanks" I said in a weak smile. "You ruined my plans! The prophecy must come true!" said Mephiles going into the dark. "Sol what was Mephiles talking about?" I asked confused. "I'll tell you when you get older" he said "Let's just go back home." Then Sol got a Chaos Emerald and yelled Chaos Control. We were back home. Still weak I went to my tent and thought about what Mephiles had said about prophecy that clearly involved me.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna the hedgehog 2  
Hi... again. So you might've been wondering "Oh what's going to happen to Luna after she discovered the bad guys her dad" or "Man Luna's life is sucks." Yeah it might suck but hey maybe something good will happen. And just that happened today. I was walking in the forest when I bumped into a hedgehog that looked about my age and he was all alone. "Hi there" I said blushing a bit "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" "Um I guess you can say that" he said adjusting his jacket. "That's cool" I said started to walk with him "So what's brings you here?" "Um wasn't really my choice. My mom decided to come here" he said as if he hated the forest "I only came to walk here to get a good look at he place. This place sucks." "Hey! The forest doesn't suck!" I said not noticing I was yelling "The forest is the most beautiful thing you might ever get to see." "Calm down. If you like it fine but I don't so deal with it" he said mean. I got really mad but I couldn't start a fight or an argument. "Fine but your missing out" I said beginning to climb a tree. "Hehe monkey girl" he said and I got furious. "That's it!" I said going down "Call me that one more time and you will wish you never met me" I said stepping close. I could already hear Speedy and Darkness wanting to come out and beat him up. "Chill" he said. Then my eyes got red. I noticed by the fear in his eyes. If you are all wondering what happens when my eyes are red um well I have to release some of my energy that's boiled inside. I'm like a ticking time bomb. And I alway try to calm down but this time I couldn't so all I said was "If you don't like the forest get out of it." With that I began to run as fast as I can up to the point where I fell. When I stood up I created a Chaos Blast to release all my energy. Luckily it didn't hurt anyone. When I turned around I saw the hedgehog that I talked to earlier. "That was awesome" he said "And it bit freaky, I mean you being able to do that and not hurting yourself." "Why did you follow me?" I asked shocked. "You know us kids. Can't resist curiosity" said the hedgehog "Oh and sorry about the monkey girl thing. That just came out of my mouth." "Apology accepted" I said giving him a smile "Oh I almost forgot my name is Luna, Luna the hedgehog." "Oh and my name is Scour" Scour said. "Well it would be nice to meet your parents some day" I said smiling. "Well you'll only be able to see my mom. My dad abandoned me long time ago" Scour said. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I said putting my hand on his shoulder but quickly pulled back of embarrassment. "But maybe you can see my mom today" Scour said smiling and grabbed my hand "Come on she's just at the other side of the forest." Then Scour began running and I followed. It was wired somebody holding my hand when it wasn't necessary. So once we made it to Scours home he said "My mom is great. Your'll love her." When we came in Scour said I'm home and someone called out how was your trip? "It was nice. I met a new friend" said Scour pointing at a door. We went inside and there was a fox in a black outfit. "Well hi there what's your name" said the fox. "My name is Luna" I said shaking her hand. "My name is Fiona" Fiona said "Mom she is amazing! She could do these-" Scour tried to say but I cut him off. "Tricks! These tricks up on tree branches" I said smiling "Um Scour can we talk really quickly alone." "Sure" Scour said following me. "Um how do I put this is it ok for you not to tell anyone about my powers. I'm trying to keep them secret" I said as he gave a confused look. "Why? You can be real popular if everyone knew" he said "But if you want I won't talk." "Thanks" I said. Then when we went back to where Fiona was at she was waiting for us. "Why did you take so long?" She asked. "Oh it was nothing" I said. "Yeah nothin" Scour said. "Well it was nice meeting you miss fox but its getting late and I have to go home" I said. "Ok hope you see you later" Fiona said waving. "Bye Scour" I said walking but he grabbed my arm. "It's not goodbye yet" he said "I'm walking you home." "Are you sure it's going to be really dark and I sorta have my own transportation" I said. "I'm sure" Scour said. I nodded in agreement and Scour released my hand. When we were about half way it got pretty dark so I have to try to make a light fist. It was pretty hard since I'm not light. But I did got some light so we could at least see the path. "So are your parents cool or.." Scour said. "Oh um my parents died when I was 2 so I don't really remember them" I said a bit sad. "Oh I'm sorry" Scour said putting hand on my shoulder. To admit I blushed a lot. When we got home Sol was worried sick. "Sol sorry to keep you waiting" I said hugging him. "Luna I was worried sick! Especially since Meph- Who is he" Sol said pointing at Scour. "He's a friend. He new so I decided to show him around" I said. "Shouldn't you be home young man" Sol said. "Yes I should but I couldn't let Luna walk home alone" Scour said. "Well I appreciate that you walked her home. But think of how worried your parents are" Sol said. "Yeah" Scour said "Well bye Luna." "Wait Sol could you give him a light before he leaves" I asked. "Sure here you go" Sol said giving Scour a light. "Thanks and goodnight" with that Scour left. "So tell me really. What were you doing with that fella?" Sol asked giving me a look "I know you didn't show him around because its only trees and river. And you wouldn't show him the temple." "Fine you caught me I went to go visit his mother" I said in an admitting voice. "Well I guess it's-" Sol said but got cut off by a yell. "Yo little girl! Where's my sport hiding?" said a hedgehog that looked like Scour. "I don't know what your sport is!" I said back mad. "My kid. The one you chatted with before" said the hedgehog. "You mean Scour" said Sol. "Oh... so his name is Scour. Hmph casual of Fiona" said the hedgehog "Just tell me where Scour is hiding and I'll leave." "Why should I?" I said turning around. Then I felt the hedgehog grab my shoulder. "Look I just discovered I have a 13 year old kid. And I want to see him. And your going to lead me to him whether you like it or not" said the hedgehog but Sol kneed him. "Get away from her" Sol said. "Eh pathetic" said the hedgehog as he blast him and grabbed me. "Let me go!" I said struggling. "Not until you lead me to my son" said the hedgehog. "Why should I? You were the one who abandoned him" I said. Then the hedgehog released me. "I never abandoned him. I didn't even know he was alive!" said the hedgehog. Then I began to run until the hedgehog caught me again. "Lead me to him" said the hedgehog. Then I began to walk but he had an eye one me making sure I wasn't going to run. "So Fiona she um use to be our girlfriend?" I asked. "Yeah. But then she fell for blue" said the hedgehog. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Sonic the hedgehog?" I asked. "You know him!" said the hedgehog. "Yeah what's the big deal?" I said making a left. "Nothin" said the hedgehog. "Well before I lead you to Scour can I know your name" I asked. "Scourge the hedgehog" Scourge said. "I heard a lot of you from Sonic" I said in a little scared way because everything about him is pure bad. "Blue talks about me?" Scourge said "That's weird." "We're here" I said ashamed of myself. Scourge ran to the door of the house and when I took a step away he yelled "You brat!" He came out with a mad look. "There not in here it's an empty house" Scourge said getting closer to me. "Get away from me" I said blasting him and began to run. I ran as fast as I could until I ran into Scour and Fiona. "Guys Scourge is looking for you" I said fast. "We know" Fiona said "That's why we are running away." "But mom he is my dad why can't I see him" Scour said sad. "Because if you do he's going to take you away from me" Fiona said. "But miss fox maybe you can talk to him" I said but then my ears started twitching "He's coming." "Mom please" Scour said. "Scour if you wish but I won't" said Fiona climbing a tree. "Scour before you see your dad I want to tell you he-" I said but Scourge pushed me away. "Luna!" Scour said but Scourge got him by the shoulders. "Scour? Is that you?" Scourge said staring in his eyes. "D-dad?" Scour said. Then the two boys hugged each other and teared up. Then I saw Fiona up on a branch. By then I was already standing up. "Scour I'm so sorry" said Scourge. "For what you didn't know I was born" Scour said. "So what now" I said. "I have to go with my mom" Scour said. "No your coming with me" Scourge said. "No your not!" Fiona said as she came down "Scour is staying with me I'm the mother and you aren't the best father figure for him." "I'll try to do better" said Scourge. "No I don't care if you do better Scour is staying with me" said Fiona as she pulled out a gun. I got scared and went with Scour and pulled him towards a tree nearby. "Luna what are we going to do. Mom has a gun and might shoot dad" Scour said really scared. "Then I remembered an old guardian friend named Melody that had the voice of Pokemon which song can calm even the maddest of people. I forgot name though. "Scour stay hear and if something happens run towards that direction" I said pointing to the temples direction. Then I left to the temple. When I got their all the guardians were there. "Melody!" I yelled then Melody came. "Melody we have a problem. Theirs two parents arguing about their only son" I said fast then she ran outside. And I lead the way. When we got their Scourge and Fiona were still their and Fiona still pointing her gun at him. "Fiona babe just calm down" Scourge said. "Don't worry Luna I'll take care of this" Melody said as she prepared her mic. Then Fiona pointed the gun at Melody. "Fiona calm down. Before anything drastic happens hear this song" Melody said as she began to sing. Then Fiona let go of the gun. "Scourge Scour is staying with me. You can visit him" Fiona said as she took Scour with her. "Thanks Melody" said Scourge as he left. "You know Scourge?" I asked Melody. "Yeah. He saved me from a kidnapper" Melody said "But he doesn't like any one knowing." After that we left. Melody returned to the temple and I returned with Sol who was taken care of by Agua (his girlfriend). So you may ask how did this turn out good? Scourge didn't get custody over Scour. Well I witnessed a son seeing his father for the first time and a new guy friend my age


End file.
